Danganronpa IF: Entre la Esperanza y la Desesperación
by Hext9
Summary: Tras haber escapado del Juego de Matanza organizado por Junko Enoshima gracias a la ayuda de Mukuro Ikusaba; Makoto Naegi y el resto de la clase 78 tendrán que sobrevivir y hacer frente a nuevos peligros y situaciones extremas en un mundo en el que la desesperación ha causado un caos y destrucción inimaginables. Historia basada tras lo acontecido en la novela Danganronpa IF.


Hola a todos,

Decidí escribir un fic de Danganronpa que había querido hacer desde hacía un tiempo, la historia toma lugar tras los eventos ocurridos en la novela ligera Danganronpa IF, misma que se desarrolla en base a un escenario alternativo en el cual tras una serie de eventos afortunados, Makoto Naegi termina por recuperar parte de sus memorias y cambiar el destino de Mukuro Ikusaba de ser asesinada por las Lanzas de Gungnir, hecho que ocasiona que Mukuro decida rebelarse en contra de su hermana Junko para salvar a Naegi y al resto de la clase 78, y que tras una intensa batalla contra decenas de robots Monokuma los quince estudiantes pudieran escapar con vida del Juego de Matanza.

_**Advertencia:** Este fic contendrá spoilers y personajes pertenecientes a los juegos DR1, DR2:Goodbye Despair, DR: Another Episode, y las novelas ligeras DR: Zero y obviamente DR: IF._

**\- Entre la Esperanza y la Desesperación -**

**Capítulo I: El Comienzo de la Esperanza**

"Y bien... ¿ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó un joven de estatura por debajo del promedio con cabello despeinado y en punta de color castaño claro, su nombre era Makoto Naegi, alumno de la Academia Pico de Esperanza con el título de _'Super Estudiante Suertudo de Preparatoria'_. Su atuendo consistía en una sudadera con capucha verde adornada con una franja roja a lo largo de la cremallera, una chaqueta negra abierta con botones dorados sobre su sudadera, jeans negros y tenis deportivos de color rojo y blanco.

"Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es alejarnos lo más que podamos de este lugar, lo más lejos del alcance de mi hermana..." Le respondió Mukuro Ikusaba, la _Super Soldado_ _de Preparatoria, _quien se encontraba caracterizada como su hermana Junko Enoshima al llevar puesta una peluca con grandes coletas de color rosa claro adornadas a cada lado con un conejo blanco y un moño de gran tamaño de color rojo y blanco, su atuendo consistía en un saco negro ajustado sobre una camisa de vestir blanca que exponían la parte superior de su sujetador negro, así como una larga y holgada corbata blanca adornada con un patrón de conejos, una minifalda roja a cuadros y largas botas negras de tacones con agujetas rojas.

"¿Por cierto, la psicópata de tu hermana nos va a dejar irnos así como así?" preguntó un chico de estatura promedio, ojos azules y cabello color anaranjado intenso, su nombre era Leon Kuwata, el _Super Beisbolista de Preparatoria_, aunque con un 'look' más propio de un "rockstar" que de beisbolista.

"Junko probablemente va a pensar en esto como un simple juego y permitirá que huyamos, aunque después se aburrirá y por todos los medios posibles tratara de que regresemos a terminar lo que empezó." le contestó sin emoción alguna la chica tras recordar las palabras que su hermana menor le había dicho a través de un robot Monokuma acerca de que algún día tendrían que regresar, toda vez que la clave para recuperar las memorias de sus compañeros se encontraba ahí mismo.

Justo en ese momento, la gigantesca compuerta que separaba el edificio principal de la Academia Pico de Esperanza con el mundo exterior se cerró dejando al grupo sin más opción más que avanzar.

"Parece que no hay marcha atrás..." Dijo en voz baja la _Super Detective de Preparatoria_ Kyoko Kirigiri, al mismo tiempo que observaba por una última vez la enorme edificación que alguna vez había albergado a los más grandes talentos de educación preparatoria en el país, y respecto de la cual su padre había sido director de la misma hasta su muerte a manos de Junko Enoshima, lo que ocasionó en la detective una mirada melancólica apenas perceptible.

Mientras avanzaban por el enorme campus de la Academia Pico de Esperanza los quince estudiantes empezaron a experimentar una pesada y sombría sensación que envolvía todo su ser, de igual manera observaron que el cielo se encontraba pintado de un oscuro rojo carmesí.

Sin embargo, justo al salir del campus de la academia lo peor se encontraba frente a sus ojos: edificios totalmente en ruinas, comercios y residencias con signos de haber sido saqueados violentamente, árboles y postes de luz derribados, vehículos destrozados y chamuscados, así como rastros de sangre y huesos humanos sobre el pavimento, un panorama que bien podría calificarse como apocalíptico lo que causó un gran shock entre el grupo ya que a pesar de que estaban enterados del estado en el que se encontraba el mundo actual, no daban crédito ante el nivel de destrucción y caos que contemplaban, y que incluso los estudiantes más calmados e inexpresivos como Togami, Celes, Sakura y Kirigiri tenían rostros desencajados.

A Mukuro por su parte, la escena le resultaba familiar ya que le hizo recordar las zonas de guerra en las que había combatido en África y Medio Oriente durante su tiempo como miembro del grupo paramilitar Fenrir.

"Oigan... esto debe ser una mala broma..." Ishimaru Kiyotaka, _Super_ _Miembro del Comité de Disciplina de Preparatoria _dijo abrumado ante la situación.

"¡Eeeeeek! ¡E-es mucho peor de lo que nos dijiste!" Exclamó nerviosamente la famosa escritora Toko Fukawa.

"Mi familia... mis amigas... " Sayaka Maizono expresó horrorizada y al punto de las lágrimas al igual que Aoi Asahina y Chihiro Fujisaki quien por poco se colapsa debido al shock.

"¡ESTO ES EL APOCALÍPSIS! ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!" Gritó Hagakure en pánico a la vez que se llevaba las manos a su cabeza cubierta por sus largas rastas.

Ante el escándalo que estaba armando el clarividente, un furioso Mondo Oowada lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y apretó su puňo frente a él amenazándolo con golpearlo si no se callaba, aunque no tuvo mucho efecto en el chico de rastas que continuó gritando en pánico.

"¡Detente Mondo!" Ishimaru ordenó al alterado motociclista a la vez que intentaba detenerlo con ayuda de Leon.

"¡Tch, este estúpido solo hizo que me alterara todavía mas!" Exclamó molesto el joven mientras soltaba a Hagakure de su camisa ocasionando que este cayera al suelo y que se tranquilizara un poco.

"Es como un escenario sacado directamente de _Resident Evil_ o de alguna serie o película de zombies." Hifumi Yamada, o mejor conocido como el _Super Creador de Fanfics de Preparatoria _(aunque el titulo de _Super Otaku_ le valdría mejor) comentó mientras sudaba nerviosamente.

"Esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginé..." Oogami Sakura conocida como la S_uper Artista Marcial de Preparatoria_ expresó con notable preocupación en su rostro en lugar de su habitual impasible expresión de traquilidad.

Mientras tanto, Mukuro no realizó comentario alguno, sin embargo al ver las reacciones de sus compañeros dentro de sí misma empezó a generar un sentido de culpa por aquellos lamentables hechos conocidos como el _El Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y Más Terrible de la Historia de la Humanidad_, o mejor conocido como _'La Tragedia'_, evento que había tenido su origen precisamente en la Academia Pico de Esperanza dos aňos atrás. La joven soldado se preguntó el porque de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, el cual nunca había experimentado sino hasta ese preciso momento respecto a su importante colaboración en el malvado plan de Junko de sumir en total desesperación al mundo entero, hecho que le valió ser conocida junto con su hermana como las infames _Hermanas Desesperación_.

A pesar de que Naegi también se encontraba en estado de shock y abrumado por la situación en que se encontraba el mundo, al ver que en los rostros de sus compañeros de clase empezaba a aparecer la desesperación decidió no darse por vencido y transmitir su optimismo a todos.

"¡Chicos no podemos caer en la desesperación, no podemos perder la esperanza, mientras esta exista estoy seguro de que podemos salir de esto!" El _Super Suertudo_ exclamó de manera determinante ante sus compañeros y quienes ante las palabras del chico empezaron a experimentar un extraño e indescriptible sentimiento de esperanza que en ese momento se convirtió en un rayo de luz que iluminaba la oscuridad, y que incluso Mukuro, una miembro de la _Super Desesperación_ fue inspirada por las esperanzadoras palabras del joven.

"Naegi-kun..." Suspiró la chica de pecas mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que lo observaba con atención y se sentía contagiada por las esperanzadoras palabras del chico por el cual había desarrollado sentimientos durante los dos años que pasaron juntos como compañeros de clase, toda vez que el castaño fue el único estudiante de la clase 78 que le sonreía, y quien hizo amistad con ella a pesar de su distanciada y fría personalidad exterior.

"Naegi tiene razón, si caemos en la desesperación sería el fin para nosotros y el de nuestros seres queridos." Kirigiri secundó a su suertudo compañero quien se sorprendió por el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en todos sus compañeros.

"¿Pero que podemos hacer con el mundo en estas condiciones?" Preguntó con incertidumbre Chihiro Fujisaki, chico de apariencia delicada y quien secretamente se vestía como mujer debido al bullying que había sufrido en la secundaria, ocasionando una gran falta de confianza en sí mismo.

"Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un lugar seguro para después contactar con la Fundación del Futuro." Contestó la ahora pelirosa de coletas.

"¿La Fundación del Futuro?, mmh... ¿es algún tipo de organización?" Le preguntó confundida la voluptuosa _Super Nadadora de Preparatoria, _Aoi Asahina.

"Así es, la Fundación del Futuro es una organización creada por directivos, maestros y ex-alumnos de la Academia Pico de Esperanza con el fin de combatir la desesperación causada por mi hermana y sus seguidores, así como encargarse de la reconstrucción del mundo."

"¿Y esa tal Fundación del Futuro nos ayudará?" Inquirió Byakuya Togami a Mukuro de manera un tanto escéptica.

"Visto el estado del mundo y ante la hazaña de haber logrado escapar con vida del Juego de Matanza que iba a llevarse a cabo en la Academia Pico de Esperanza es bastante probable." Contestó la joven.

"¿Pero, que será de ti cuando la Fundación del Futuro nos encuentre, Ikusaba-san?" Le preguntó Naegi con preocupación a su compañera.

".."

Mukuro omitió decir algo al respecto a sabiendas de que la Fundación del Futuro sin dudarlo la mataría o interrogaría mediante tortura debido a su rol en el origen de La Tragedia.

"Si hay algún problema con la Fundación del Futuro, ten por seguro que nosotros nos encargaremos de convencerlos, ¿verdad chicos?" Exclamó Makoto al ver la expresión un tanto cabizbaja de la joven, lo que llevó al resto de sus compañeros a animar a la chica que los había rescatado, con la excepción de Fukawa quien todavía desconfiaba un poco de ella. Mientras tanto, Togami solo se limitó a reiterarle a Mukuro que si lograban salir bien de esta situación él consideraría abogar por ella como sucesor del ahora desaparecido grupo Togami.

"Gracias chicos, pero por lo pronto tenemos que seguir alejándonos..." Mukuro agradeció las palabras de apoyo de Naegi y el resto, aunque dentro de sí misma sabía que eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible, ya que los líderes de la Fundación no mostrarían piedad alguna con alguien quien había sido prácticamente la mano derecha de la principal artífice de _La Tragedia. _

No obstante, la joven soldado estaba totalmente decidida a poner a salvo a sus compañeros, restaurar sus memorias, y acabar personalmente con toda la desesperación que había propagado su querida hermana menor sin importar lo que a ella misma pudiera ocurrirle.

Con el regreso del ánimo al grupo, los estudiantes continuaron su camino y a medida que avanzaban por las calles en las cuales se respiraba una tensa calma, se dieron cuenta que estas se encontraban completamente desiertas por lo que le preguntaron a su compañera el motivo de dicha situación, a lo que Mukuro les explicó que posiblemente se debía a que se encontraban en el área conocida como la _Zona Cero de la Desesperación_ ya que fue ahí mismo en los alrededores donde los primeros disturbios y actos violentos tuvieron lugar durante _La Tragedia de la Academia Pico de Esperanza _por lo que dicha zona fue acordonada y posteriormente abandonada, no obstante la joven le pidió a todos que se mantuvieran en alerta total.

Al ver que la tarde caía los peligros potenciales aumentarían en gran medida durante la noche por lo que Mukuro les pidió a sus compañeros darse prisa y encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

De repente, a la distancia los jóvenes escucharon ruidos de motor que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacía su dirección.

"Todos escóndanse." Ordenó la _Super Soldado_ a sus compañeros quienes corrieron a esconderse a una cafetería abandonada.

A un par de cuadras el grupo avistó tres vehículos tipo jeep que se detuvieron a un costado de un complejo comercial y de los cuales descendieron un grupo de aproximadamente diez hombres de aspecto sospechoso quienes se dirigieron a una tienda mientras un par de ellos se quedaron afuera haciendo guardia.

"¡Aquí no hay ni puta mierda!" Uno de los hombres le gritó a su compañero.

"¡¿Nos estarán buscando ya!?" el beisbolista preguntó un tanto nervioso al ver que los hombres se encontraban revisando los interiores de residencias y comercios de la zona.

"¡T-Tenemos que escapar o nos mataran a todos!" Exclamó en pánico el_Super Clarividente _para molestia de todos, en especial de Mondo quien se contuvo de golpearlo una vez más a pedido de sus compañeros.

"Esperen." Dijo de manera calmada la soldado a la vez que contemplaba la posibilidad de que pudieran tomar los vehículos para alejarse más rápido de la zona.

Tras observarlos detenidamente por unos segundos, Mukuro se dio cuenta que los hombres no portaban máscaras Monokuma ni armas de grueso calibre, por lo que al menos no parecían ser miembros de la desesperación enviados por Junko, sin embargo al analizar su comportamiento intuyó que se trataba de saqueadores oportunistas que buscaban objetos de valor abandonados para apropiárselos, o bien revenderlos a otros sobrevivientes a precios exorbitantes.

"Déjenme ir a mi primero" Dijo de manera estoica la soldado a sabiendas que la situación podría tornarse peligrosa pero que debido a sus habilidades de combate no debería tener mayor problema de encargarse de un puñado de simples saqueadores.

"¿Piensas ir tú sola?" Preguntó el castaño un tanto preocupado.

"Sí, al estar disfrazada como Junko tratare de engañarlos que soy ella y esperar a que bajen la guardia, si algo sale mal yo podré encargarme de todo por lo que no se preocupen."

"¿En serio estarás bien, Ikusaba-san?" Volvió a preguntar con cierta nerviosismo el chico de ojos color avellana ante la decisión de la chica que horas antes había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarlo.

"Estaré bien..." Respondió la joven quien se dio la vuelta para evitar que Naegi viera el ligero rubor que se había dibujado en sus mejillas al saber que se preocupaba bastante por su bienestar.

"¡Vamos Naegicchi, ella se enfrentó y destruyó a decenas de osos Monokuma sin recibir ninguna herida de consideración!" Le comentó sonriendo y de manera relajada el clarividente de rastas, todo un contraste respecto a su estado de pánico momentos atrás.

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón Hiro..."

"Señorita Ikusaba, déjanos al menos ir a auxiliarte si las cosas se llegarán a poner problemáticas." La fornida luchadora le propuso a la joven que inicialmente se mostró reacia a que sus compañeros de clase se vieran involucrados, pero al final accedió ante su insistencia ya que se sentían en deuda con ella por haberlos ayudado a escapar.

Momentos más tarde, el grupo organizó un plan y los que se encontraban en mejores condiciones de pelear como Leon y Mondo se colocaron en posiciones cercanas, no sin antes armarse respectivamente con un bate de béisbol con púas de acero y una enorme tubería. Sakura sin embargo, decidió no utilizar ningún arma debido a su código de guerrera.

Por otra parte, Togami se negó tajantemente a participar en 'actos de barbarie', así como Hagakure por cobardía decidió no luchar aunque trato de excusarse que le dolía mucho el estómago pero todo mundo sabía que mentía, mientras tanto Ishimaru asumió la responsabilidad de cuidar al resto del grupo.

Al irse acercando lentamente a la ubicación del grupo de saqueadores, Mukuro a falta de un script que seguir tuvo que prepararse canalizando su actuación como Junko que tantas horas de práctica le había llevado dominar.

"¡OHAYOOO MINAAA!~" Saludó de manera efusiva la joven imitando a su hermana menor mientras hacía su tradicional pose de amor y paz frente a los hombres que inmediatamente la reconocieron.

"¡¿J-JUNKO CHAN?! Exclamaron en unísono los hombres de mediana edad que reaccionaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de la _Reina de la Desesperación,_ sobrenombre por el cual era conocida entre sus fervientes admiradores.

"¿¡Qué es lo que te ha llevado a nosotros, Junko-chan!?" Los saqueadores preguntaron con emoción a la carismática chica.

"Decidí salir a reclutar nuevos voluntarios para que me ayuden a traer mas desesperación a este mundo~" Exclamó Mukuro esforzándose para sonar lo mas parecido posible a su hermana menor con la intención de evitar sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad.

"¿Huh? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOS UNIREMOS A TU CRUZADA POR LA DESESPERACIÓN TOTAL DE ESTE MUNDO, JUNKO-CHAN, ¡¿VERDAD MUCHACHOS?!" Exclamó eufórico el líder del grupo al ser todos convencidos por la influencia de la hermosa joven.

"¡Genial!~"

"Su apariencia y comportamiento deben ser increíblemente parecidos a su hermana, ya que esos hombres no parecen siquiera sospechar que la Junko enfrente de ellos no es la real." La detective de cabellera color lila señaló al observar con atención a la joven que igualmente los había engañado completamente durante los pocos día que pasaron juntos previo a su escape de la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

"Aún así, vaya que se toma en serio su papel..." Comentó Celeste de manera irónica.

_"Al juzgar por su comportamiento parece ser que solo son simples fanáticos de mi hermana, ya que aún no están completamente consumidos por la desesperación, aunque supongo que tendré que seguir preguntándoles para obtener más información de donde vienen y que planeaban hacer..." _

"Oigan, por cierto, ¿que es lo que hacían en este lugar?" La chica preguntó fingiendo inocencia para evitar suspicacias.

"Hemos pasado aquí camino a Ciudad Towa en busca de objetos de valor, pero en este sector solo hemos encontrado basura y nada que valga realmente la pena." Señaló molesto uno de los hombres y llamando la atención de la ex-miembro de Fenrir ante la mención de la moderna ciudad fundada por el multimillonario grupo Towa, rival por muchos años de la corporación Togami previo a su debacle.

"Oh, ya veo... y como están las cosas en Ciudad Towa?"

"Pues hemos escuchado que esos malditos de la corporación Towa se hacen llamar los 'Salvadores del Mundo' por crear tecnología y armas para combatir la desesperación." respondió uno de los saqueadores.

Sin embargo, Mukuro sabía que eso era totalmente falso ya que el grupo Towa secretamente producía unidades Monokuma en masa para Junko y su grupo de la _Super_ _Desesperación_, recibiendo a cambio dinero, fama y protección gracias a su alianza con ellos.

"Oh, ya veo... Pero no se preocupen, ¡Muy pronto la desesperación llegará a ciudad Towa!"~ Exclamó la modelo.

"¡Eso suena genial Junko-chan! Por cierto, podrías ayudarnos a buscar el sector financiero de este lugar, estamos algo perdidos..."

"Claro, pero a cambio tendrán que ayudarme con un encargo, les parece?"~ Propuso la joven con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que hizo una pose para mostrar un poco más su escote.

"¡Lo que tu digas, Junko-chan!" Los alebrestados hombres aceptaron.

Acto seguido, el líder del grupo de inmediato fue por un mapa en uno de los vehículos, sin embargo justo en esos momentos por la radio se encontraban dando un reporte sobre la repentina interrupción de la transmisión televisiva que desde ya hacía un par de horas había tenido lugar del Juego de Matanza organizado por Junko Enoshima de los estudiantes de la clase 78 de la Academia de Esperanza. Los comunicadores supusieron que dicho evento habría sido saboteado pero no confirmaron quien o quienes lo habían perpetrado, aunque mencionaron que había fuerte sospechas que había sido Mukuro Ikusaba, su propia hermana gemela.

Tras escuchar esto, el hombre sospechó que la Junko que se encontraba con ellos no era la real, por lo que rápidamente agarró una pistola del interior del vehículo y bajó sin tratar de llamar la atención. Sin embargo, Mukuro lo observó de reojo y se dio cuenta por el lenguaje corporal del hombre que seguramente ya sabía la verdad, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mirada se volvió fría y sin expresión alguna lo que dejo extrañados a los hombres enfrente de ella.

"¡Cuidado Ikusaba-san!" Gritó Naegi al observar que el hombre portaba de manera sigilosa un arma en su mano mientras se acercaba a su compaňera, lo que confundió al hombre y a sus compañeros por la repentina aparición del castaño.

"¿Huh, y ese chico quien es?" Preguntó desconcertado el hombre armado causando que bajara su guardia.

Entonces, aprovechando ese instante de confusión la soldado haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrehumana se lanzó directo hacia el saqueador a quien desarmó al fracturarle el brazo en un rápido movimiento ante el asombro de sus compañeros de clase a quienes Mukuro les advirtió mediante una seňal para evitar que intervinieran.

"¡Oye, tú no eres Jun-! Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase otro de los saqueadores fue sorprendido por la gran velocidad de la Super Soldado de manera que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar siendo noqueado inmediatamente por una patada voladora justo en el rostro.

De manera inmediata el resto de los hombres desenfundaron pistolas y navajas con la clara intención de matar.

"¡Ven aquí mocosa!" gritó uno de los atacantes.

Entonces cinco de los hombres rodearon a la joven portando cuchillos de caza y se abalanzaron sobre ella, a lo que en una rápida sucesión de eventos la joven esquivó con facilidad sus ataques uno tras otro, le arrebató el cuchillo a uno de ellos y en un ángulo bajo blandió el mismo de manera horizontal causándoles profundos cortes en sus piernas ocasionando que cayeran al suelo malheridos y sin poder levantarse.

"¡Maldita deja de moverte!" Expresaron frustrados un par de atacantes más al intentar dispararle a la joven de pecas quien esquivaba sus disparos con facilidad y que haciendo gala reflejos sobrehumanos, dio un salto descomunal en el aire para quedar justo detrás de ambos, tomó sus armas y los golpeó fuertemente en la nuca con las empuñaduras de las mismas dejándolos inconscientes al instante.

"¿¡Qu-quién o mejor dicho que es ella!?" El último de los hombres que quedaban en pie entró en pánico por la facilidad con la chica había dejado fuera de combate al resto de sus compañeros por lo que decidió correr rumbo a uno de los vehículos con la intención de escapar solo para avanzar unos cuantos metros antes de ser derribado.

"¡COMÓ TE ATREVES A TRACIONAR ASÍ A NUESTRA REINA JUNKO!" Gritó completamente en ira el líder de los saqueadores mientras se encontraba malherido en el suelo y captando la atención de Mukuro quien se acerco a él portando una de las armas que le había quitado a uno de los sus atacantes y sin mediar palabra apuntó con el arma a su cabeza con la intención de intimidarlo.

"¡QUÉ ESPERAS! ¡DISPARAME YA!" Le desafió el hombre a la que hasta hace poco era una de las integrantes más temidas del grupo de la_ Super_ _Desesperación_.

"¡Espera Ikusaba-san no lo hagas, la muerte solo trae más desesperación!" Gritó Naegi desesperadamente al ver que la joven estaba dispuesta a terminar con la vida del hombre, sin embargo Mukuro hizo caso omiso y jaló del gatillo del arma y tras lo cual se escuchó un silencio sepulcral.

"Ikusaba-san... ¿Por qué?" Susurró el castaño con tristeza y decepción en su voz.

No obstante, para alivio del chico tras unos instantes el hombre gritó mientras se revolcaba de dolor ya que solo había sido herido de manera no letal en uno de sus hombros.

"¡AAAAHHHH! ¡M-MALDITA PERRA!" Gritó el hombre sin causar reacción alguna de la soldado quien solo le dedicó una inexpresiva pero a la vez intimidante mirada antes de alejarse de él y regresar con el grupo.

Mientras se dirigía de regreso hacia sus compaňeros, Mukuro se preguntó a sí misma el motivo que la había llevado a perdonar la vida de todos sus atacantes, toda vez que siempre se aseguraba sin falta de liquidar a su objetivo o a quien interviniera, excepto que se tratara de órdenes directas de su hermana de no matar, por lo que trató de convencerse a sí misma de que había sido porque los saqueadores no representaban un peligro para ella, pero aún así continuó cuestionándose si había sido para evitar que sus compañeros de clase vieran la clase de brutalidad que estaba acostumbrada a llevar a cabo, o si acaso había otra causa que ella desconocía.

"Si que es ruda..." Mondo comentó impresionado tras haber observado la brutal demostración de velocidad, fuerza y reflejos de la chica que paso a lado suyo sin decir nada.

"¡Gracias por no haber matado a ese hombre Ikusaba-san, estuviste realmente impresionante!" Le expresó el castaño con una sonrisa y aliviado de que se encontrara sana y salva.

_"¡N-naegi-kun me felicitó por haber seguido sus órdenes!"_ Alegremente exclamó dentro de sí misma la joven soldado acostumbrada a seguir órdenes y quien ante el comentario se ruborizó en señal de timidez para después apartar rápidamente su mirada del chico, una reacción que solo podía ser causada tanto por Junko como por el suertudo, aunque en esta ocasión se sorprendió bastante al ser felicitada debido a que siempre era llamada una 'decepción' o insultada por su hermana menor.

"¿Ikusaba-san?" Un ligeramente ruborizado Naegi se preguntó por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera ya que fue el único que pudo ver su adorable reacción.

"Callada y peligrosa, parece ser el tipo de chica que le gusta al joven amo Naegi." Dijo el regordete otaku mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

"¿Supongo que es mejor tenerla de nuestro lado que en contra nuestra, no lo crees Togami?" Le preguntó Celeste con interés al heredero con la intención de saber su opinión.

"Hmph, como si me importara lo que haga o deje de hacer esta peligrosa terrorista. Aunque reconozco que ella es la clave para que nosotros podamos salir con vida de esta aborrecedora situación." El rubio contestó con su usual tono de voz que denostaba un aire de superioridad frente los demás a la vez que sonreía presuntuosamente.

"¡T-todavía n-no confió en ella... E-es una chica bastante peligrosa!" Tartamudeó Fukawa ante las palabras del joven por el que suspiraba de manera que bien podría catalogarse de enfermiza, comentario que captó la atención de Yasuhiro Taeko, nombre real de Celeste Ludenberg.

"Pero sí tu tienes una personalidad igual de peligrosa." Se mofó la apostadora de la novelista en referencia a la retorcida y psicótica personalidad oscura de Fukawa conocida como 'Genocida Syo' a la vez que ocultaba una traviesa sonrisa con una de sus manos.

"¡C-cállate bruja gótica!" Le reviró la chica de lentes ocasionado una risita burlesca por parte de la chica vestida como lolita para molestia de la escritora.

El grupo entonces procedió a organizarse no sin antes apropiarse de las armas, el mapa y las llaves de los vehículos de los saqueadores quienes solo podían observar con impotencia como tomaban sus cosas un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria ante la fría mirada amenazadora de quien momentos atrás los había humillado.

Una vez ya organizados, Mukuro decidió conducir el primero de los vehículos debido a su experiencia con vehículos militares, Mondo y Leon se ofrecieron conducir los otros dos vehículos ya que el primero a pesar de ser motociclista ya había conducido un automóvil con otros miembros de su banda y el segundo había tomado clases de manejo.

_Unos cuantos minutos más tarde..._

A medida que el grupo de saqueadores se levantaron malheridos maldijeron a Mukuro por lo que les había hecho.

"¡Esa chiquilla y sus amiguitos nos la van a pagar!"

"Voy a cortarle la garganta personalmente a esa chica" Sentenció furiosamente otro de los hombres.

"Upupupu..." Tras una breve pausa escucharon una risa macabra seguida de una pequeña luz roja que brilló entre las sombras de un oscuro callejón aledaño del cual salió caminando mediante pasos ligeros un pequeño oso de color blanco y negro.

"¿Q-qué hace aquí un oso monokuma?" Asustado preguntó uno de los saqueadores.

"¡Vaya vaya, menudo grupo de perdedores tenemos aquí, humillados por una jovencita puhyhahahaha!" Se rió el oso provocando la ira de los hombres.

"¿¡Q-qué dijiste maldito!?"

"Pensaba que quizás podrían servirme de algo... pero al haber observado su patética actuación contra esa muchacha no me serían de ninguna utilidad."

"¡No te burles de nosotros!" Exclamó el líder de los saqueadores que aún heridos tenían la intención de darle una lección al oso aparentemente inofensivo.

"Oh bueno, ustedes lo pidieron..." El oso animatrónico dijo encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un ligero suspiro, a la vez que sacó una afiliadas garras de metal y se lanzó ante los gritos de pánico de los saqueadores mientras los destrozaba con sus poderosas garras.

"¡AHHHHHHGH TEN PIEDAD!" Gritó despavorido en el suelo el último de los saqueadores con vida mientras sangraba profusamente por las heridas infligidas.

"Creo que lo pensaré un segundo... ¡NO!" Monokuma bromeó antes de clavar sus garras en la cabeza del hombre matándolo al instante.

Un momento después, el pequeño oso se encontraba dando pequeños saltos entre los cuerpos de los hombres como si estuviera jugando al 'avioncito' para tras una breve pausa girarse sobre sí mismo y centrar su atención a la distancia.

"Veo que has empezado a perder tu toque, Muku-chan... Haber dejado con vida a estos patéticos hombres no es algo que tú acostumbres hacer, supongo que tus sentimientos por ese chico han empezado a volverte débil y compasiva~" Monokuma dijo en tono de burla mientras sangre de un color rosado intenso goteaba de su garras a la vez que enfocaba con su ojo biónico a la joven soldado quien tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y una ligera sonrisa mientras conducía ya que Naegi iba sentado junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto charlando alegremente con Maizono, Asahina y Chihiro que iban en la parte trasera.

"Me pregunto si podrás seguir en el camino de la aburrida esperanza o terminarás por sucumbir en la desesperación por culpa suya~"

"¡UPUPUPUPU! ¡GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" El monocromático oso soltó una sonora carcajada siniestra.

**_¿Qué destino le aguarda a Mukuro al encontrarse en un incierto camino entre la esperanza de Naegi y la desesperación de Junko?_**

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
